


Stand by Me

by stellarlies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30daysNSFW, Fluff, I'll tag as I go, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: They only need each other, side by side, and everything is just perfect.-Series of intimate moments between Katsuki Yuri and Viktor Nikiforov.





	1. Cuddles (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing the 30 days nsfw challenge because I love pain. Jesus, I start college this Monday. Wish me luck. 
> 
> http://xel1980.tumblr.com/post/155017032226/30-days-nsfw-vikturi-challenge
> 
> I was unsure if I could write for it since it seemed a fanart only thing, but I saw someone else writing for the challenge here on ao3, so that decided it. 
> 
> English is not my first language~

The feel of skin against skin is marvelous, even if they're not doing anything sexual. It feels good to be like this, entirely naked, but just hugging tightly, the touches of their hands soft and gentle and sweet; enraptured in a beautiful bubble where only they existed.

Viktor loves being alone with Yuri; he is different with him that with the others, more open, more smiley, more himself, if that had any sense. 

Viktor likes to think there is trust between them, and for that it feels so good to spend time with each other, even lazily like this. 

They shower that morning but soon after that they throw each other to bed in a mess of kisses and hugs. By this time they're already dry, and the wet towel is awkward but they pay no attention to that, Yuri is too busy licking droplets of water out of Viktor's neck. 

Yuri thinks in how much they have advanced as well. Yuri never had a problem with being naked around another man, but he does have an issue with touching, because he feels that it's too intimate if it is not with the right person.

But Viktor, Viktor is the right person. Yuri kisses him in the ear, playfully, biting his earlobe, licking his neck, wanting to show Viktor how happy he feels with him. He has one hand resting on Viktor's shoulder, the other one supporting him to the bed. One of his legs is on Viktor's leg, trying to touch him entirely with his body. 

Viktor closes his eyes, thinking that this was nice but they have to stand up soon and go to practice. Ah, but this is so nice, and Yuri's kisses are so intoxicating, and he feels so warm. Yuri's hand, the one on his shoulder, moves to his hair, and Viktor is so weak when someone caresses his hair he feels himself almost purring.

His grip around Yuri's hips goes harder, bringing him closer to him, indulging himself on the sweetness of the warmth that comes off Yuri's body, in the clean smell of shampoo and soap lingering in his body. 

"Let's take a free day, Viktor, let's stay like this forever." Yuri kisses his shoulder and Viktor does give it a second thought. 

"Mmhmhnh, I wish. But you're not going to bring me gold staying on bed all day. "

Yuri pouts, and Viktor kisses the pout away. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, because I feel this prompt should be short and sweet. Hope I can really write every day. I probably won't. But bare with me please. ^^
> 
> My tumblr is theawesomefanatic.tumblr.com, if anyone wants to be around and fangirl with me, send me prompts, that kind of things. <3


	2. Kiss (naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes back two years later with coffee and eye bags* what's up. 
> 
> (uni sucks)

While doing anything with Viktor was fun, bathing with him was particularly exquisite. 

Perhaps it was for the conversation; Viktor was talkative, one of those men who always had a topic on hand, and Yuri enjoyed to listen to him, to pay him attention while he was speaking. Perhaps he loved to admire Viktor’s easiness with his own body. Or perhaps because the intimacy of the moment lured Yuri, to be on the onsen he’d known since a child with his all life idol to talk. 

(He also can admit that Viktor was attractive and hearing him talk naked was appealing. Yes, he admits it). 

However it was, the onsen was a particularly enjoyable experience to spend together.

No one else was around, which it was a bit weird lately, thanks to Viktor’s publicity, but it was a welcomed feeling, that one of truly intimacy. Viktor took notices of that and stopped talking, slowly getting more close to Yuri and tangling one arm in Yuri’s body. 

Yuri was a bit embarrassed by Viktor at this moment because, what if someone caught them? It wasn’t the time and place to do those stuff! 

But Viktor’s eyes were so blue and his lips were so beautiful. Viktor pressed his lips against his mouth, and Yuri forgot that they were in a public space and that someone could caught them.

Ah, it didn't really matter. Family reputation? What is that? He just let the warmth, both from the hot water and from Viktor's body, to surround him, to absorb him and drive him right to his salvation. That was what he felt whenever Viktor kissed him, whenever Viktor's lips were sliding on him smoothly, knowing everything he had to do to drive Yuri insane. 

Viktor's tongue was warm and wet, he traced Yuri's lower lip with it, enjoying Yuri's little gasps and moans. Yuri's hand held Viktor's head, bringing him closer, trying him to kiss him deeper, to kiss him more. One of Viktor’s hands was on his leg, teasing with the promise of touching way more further, but never doing it. 

Yuri wanted, wanted, he wanted to keep touching Viktor, to marvel at the feeling of his whole body, to be able to touch him properly, and he couldn’t avoid his hand traveling around every piece of skin available, thanking to every god that Viktor was naked in that moment. 

A sound, a movement, and Yuri was too lost to listen it but Viktor broke the kiss. He did it slowly, and his eyes gazed lovingly to his fiance; Viktor held his hand under the water, using a thumb to caress it.

Yuri was surprised, confused as to why Viktor stopped, until he saw someone spying them from the other room. He blushed, hiding his face on his free hand, holding Viktor’s hand harder. 

“Fuck, they saw us.”

“I think they did~”

“We shouldn’t… this isn’t…”

“Yuri, relax, no one else is here... I think he was enjoying the show.”

“Viktor!”

Viktor laughed, peppering sweet kisses on all Yuri’s face. Even while drowning in shame, Viktor knew how to make him feel better. In that moment, with Viktor sweet touches, he wanted more than else to be in an actually private room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i always imagine them kissing in the onsen, lmao. I had to write about it. Don't ask me in what time they are because *shrug emoji* 
> 
> Eh, I think it sucked. I don't know what is it with me with starting kinda okay and then ending like if someone was rushing me, smh. (the one rushing me is myself, lol). 
> 
> But next prompt is masturbation, huehuehue. Stay in tune.


End file.
